


The Care and Handling of Angels

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Caretaker Dean, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Nesting, Sam Ships It, Sexual Content, Surprise Ending, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5761375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a book about caring for angels shows up on their doorstep, Dean assumes it's just Sammy playing a joke.  When Sam claims to know nothing about it, Dean gets curious and takes to secretly reading the book in his bedroom... and maybe trying out a few things on Cas.</p><p>(Inspired by an anonymous Supernatural Kink Meme prompt from Jan '16)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eight o'clock was too damn early to be waking up, Dean decided.  He yawned and wiped the drool from his cheek, then sat up, shooting his alarm clock a dirty look.  He'd sleep until noon every day if he had his way, but there was always another job to do and today's was a few hours away.  Getting an early start just made sense, but he didn't have to be happy about it.  
  
To be honest, Dean was a workaholic.  As much as he complained about wanting a day off, when he actually got one, he was bored stiff by dinner time.  There was no place Dean would rather be than on the road, but since they moved into the bunker, 'home' was pretty damn nice too.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and threw on his robe, stumbling downstairs to the kitchen.  Sam was nowhere to be found, but that wasn't unusual; he was an early bird, and half the time he had been down the road and back before Dean even managed to drag his ass out of bed.  He yawned again, scratching himself as he opened the refrigerator door.    
  
After settling on cold pizza and some flat Coke for breakfast, he wandered back out to the library, crashing down at the table in front of Sam's laptop.  After all, if Sammy wasn't home, he might as well check out what's new at Busty Asian Beauties.   
  
When the front door opened a just few minutes later, he quickly slammed the laptop closed.    
  
"Hey Sammy," Dean said, trying to look casual.  
  
"Hey," Sam said breathlessly.  He slipped off to the refrigerator to refill his bottle of water.  "Busty Asian Beauties _again_?" he yelled from the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, I got the membership, might as well use it. "  
  
Sam shook his head and grinned as he came back into the library, wiping his sweaty face with a towel that he had slung around his neck.  
  
"I'll never understand why you'd want to get up and run first thing in the morning," Dean mumbled.  "Who gets up two hours early to go for a run?  Don't we run after things enough in our line of work?"   
  
Sam rolled his eyes and tossed a heavy yellow envelope on the table.    
  
"What's this?" Dean asked, eyeing up the package that was clearly marked with his name.   
  
"No clue," Sam shrugged.  "Was at the front door when I came back."  
  
Dean frowned.  "Do you think it's safe to open?"  
  
"I don't know.  It feels like a book.  Of course, it could be cursed or something."  Sam guzzled back the rest of his water and dabbed at himself with the towel again.    
  
Slowly, Dean peeled back the tape and peeked inside. It looked safe enough.  He pulled the book out just enough to read the title, then he groaned, shoving it back into it's envelope.    
  
"Very funny, Sammy."  
  
"What?  What is it?" Sam asked, thoroughly confused.    
  
"Like you don't know," Dean grumbled, laying the book on the table.    
  
Sam shot him a questioning look.  "No, I really don't."  
  
"This really isn't from you?"  Dean squinted at him suspiciously.    
  
"No!  What the hell is it?"  
  
Dean took a deep breath and pulled the book out of its sleeve. "'The Care and Handling of Angels'," he said wryly.   
  
"Why would I... Oh!"  Sam laughed.  "You know I'm just busting your balls about Cas and your... what does he call it?  'Profound bond'?  But no, I didn't do it this time."  
  
"So who did?"  
  
Sam paused to think.  "I have no idea."  
  
"Hmm," Dean grunted.  "Well, file it in the collection I guess."  
  
Sam picked up the book and filed it meticulously within the shelves of lore books.  "Well," he said, "I'm going to go shower and then we can hit the road."  
  
"'Kay."  Dean's mind was racing a mile a minute.  Who had sent him this?  And why?  He was suddenly feeling a bit paranoid.  It would be different if it had been sent to 'Sam and Dean' or the 'Men of Letters', but it was addressed to _him_.  Who the hell knew about his little infatuation with Cas?    He was always so careful not to make it obvious.  Still, he had to admit he was curious to see what was in the damn book...   
  
Dean waited until he heard the bathroom door close before he pulled the book off the shelf and smuggled it up to his bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shivered and wiped a bit of green sludge from his ear.  "Khan worms are disgusting," he mumbled.  He was in the passenger seat recovering tonight since Sam had zapped the shit out of him trying to get the damn thing out of his head.  He was thankful that they were almost home, because all he wanted to do was take a shower and hide out in his bedroom for the rest of the night.

Sam pulled the Impala into the bunker's garage and turned off the engine. "So how are you feeling? " he asked as they both stumbled out of the car."Want some help?"

"Nah. I'm okay.  But I think I'm just going to shower and go to bed, " he lied.  Sam nodded and they wordlessly trudged up the stairs.   
  
Once clean and dry again, Dean retreated to his bedroom, but he wasn't about to sleep.  All day long he'd been anxious to peek inside the book from his mystery sender.  It was all he could think about.  Somewhat guiltily, he locked the door and removed the book from his bedside table.    
  
'The Care and Handling of Angels' was ancient, the cover with it's bent, worn corners and it's pages yellowed and dog-eared.  As he opened the book, he noticed the pages were brittle and many were chipped and crumbling.   _How old was this thing, anyway?_  But with no publication date and no author, the book was becoming more mysterious by the minute.   
  
Dean wrinkled his nose at the musty 'old book' smell, picked a page, and began reading:   
  
_Angels are flock creatures and thrive best in groups.  When separated from their garrison for long periods of time, angels can become depressed, lethargic, or anxious.    They can also be prone to intense bouts of loneliness and feelings of worthlessness.  There are however, many calming techniques that can induce bliss and tranquility in your angel, and when utilized properly, will allow an angel to thrive even in solitary conditions.  
  
_ Dean paused for a moment, wondering if Cas ever felt like this. He'd been on his own for so long now, much longer than most angels.  He _seemed_ fine. Thinking back to when he first met Cas in that barn so many years ago, he couldn't help but realize how much Cas had changed.  He was wiser, kinder... and at least he didn't have that stick up his ass anymore.  But there was a weary sadness in his eyes much of the time these days, a look that he'd never really given a second thought.  He sighed as he considered this, and continued reading:  
  
_Simple gestures like appealing to the angel's senses can make a large difference in an angel's mood. Angels, for whatever reason, are drawn to the color blue.  Simply surrounding an angel with blue objects has been shown to produce a calming effect.  The scents of pure vanilla and lavender have also been used successfully to promote a soothing state among angels.  
  
_ Dean frowned.  That seemed ridiculously simplistic.  He skimmed forward a bit.    
  
_Wing grooming is a very intimate activity, and is generally reserved for those closest to an angel.  It can be used to induce a state of familiarity and closeness when performed with friends or family members, however in some cases can also cause sexual arousal when performed by the angel's mate.  Angels will generally not show their wings to humans unless they are already companionable with them or consider them a potential mate.  
  
_ Dean filed that away for future reference.  He skipped forward a bit more.  
  
_If an angel is upset, the simple gesture of placing one's hand on the back of his or her neck will instantly mollify them.  
  
_ Seriously?  Dean closed the book, frowning.  Most of this was ridiculous.  There was no way something so simple could affect Cas.  Sure, they weren't very touchy-feely but he was certain that touching Cas's neck wouldn't calm him down if he were pissed.  He'd just shoot him that confused puppy look and cock his head in that charmingly endearing way of his before getting pissed again.   
  
He rolled onto his back and rubbed at his eyes for a minute, wondering why the hell was even considering trying this.  He really needed to get a grip on himself.  This was _Cas_!  'You are not in love with _Cas_!' he berated himself.    
  
...but it couldn't hurt to try this stuff, right?  Cas _was_ an angel separated from his garrison. And as Cas's best friend he owed it to him to take care of him, right?  After all, it was partly his fault that Cas rebelled against Heaven and separated from his angel flock.   All this was just about taking care of a friend.  Yeah.  Totally normal.   
  
Dean flipped the book open again and read until he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, Sammy," Dean said cheerfully as Sam came back from his morning run.  Dean was already sitting at the library table eating breakfast when Sam came in, sweaty and gulping down water.

Sam frowned as he lowered the bottle from his face.  "What's with the tablecloth?"

"Uh, I don't know.  I thought this place could use a little spiffing up.  It's nice, right?"  he asked, glancing down at the blue fabric.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, making his way to the kitchen.   "Except you practically blend in with it today.  Whats with all the blue?"

Dean flushed.  Maybe this _was_ a ridiculous idea.  "I made you breakfast.  It's warming in the oven," he called.

Sam came out of the kitchen with a plate of food and a suspicious look on his face.  "Veggie egg white omelette?"

"Isn't that what you like?"

"Yeah.  And thanks.  But why are you up so early?  We don't have a job, we're just researching with Cas today.  And you're so... cheerful."  He sat down and took a bite of his omelette.  "It's freaking me out a little."

Dean shrugged.  "What?  A guy can't get up early and enjoy it once in awhile?"

"When it's _you_?   No. And why the hell does it smell flowery in here?"

"It's not flowery," Dean said, exasperated.  "It's _herbal_.  It's a scented candle.  I told you, I thought this place could use a little something."

Sam shook his head.  "Who are you and what have you done with Dean?"

"Shut up and eat your breakfast. "

A cool breeze filled the bunker, and with the quiet rustle of wings, Cas abruptly appeared in the doorway.

"Hello Dean. Sam," Cas nodded.

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbled, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious about the 'improvements' he'd made this morning. Maybe Cas would see right through him.

"Thanks for coming, Cas," Sam started.  "We could really use your help. I keep hearing rumbles from hunters about this thing that feeds on people. I thought djinn at first, but it's looking more and more like a Grigori."

"Abominations, " Cas growled. "Every time I think I've seen the last of them..."

"Well I'm not sure, because there are some other uncharacteristic traits too. That's why we need your help," Sam explained.  "I have a few books with some Enochian text that I could use help translating."

"Happy to do whatever I can," Cas said.

Sam shot him a thankful smile. "Let me eat then shower and we'll get to work. There's coffee made in the kitchen if you want some. Help yourself. "

"I'll get it," Dean said quickly. " I'm headed there anyway. " He picked up his plate and retreated to the kitchen.    
  
Okay. So far Cas didn't seem at all affected by this silliness. Dean reached for a coffee mug, intentionally grabbing the only blue one they owned, and filled it with coffee before returning to sit down next to Cas.

"Thank you," Cas said, accepting his cup. "Smells good in here," he noted, taking a deep whiff.

"Just brewed," Sam explained.

Cas shook his head. "Not the coffee. Something else. Smells kind of... herbal."

Dean smirked at Sam. "See? _Herbal_."

"Oh that's Dean's new scented candle," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "Martha Stewart over there thinks we need to spiff the place up or something. You might note the new _tablecloth_ as well," he said sarcastically.

Cas looked down at his coffee and brushed a thumb over the fabric beneath it. "I think it's nice," he said.

Dean noticed the hint of a smile playing on Cas's lips. The angel's eyes looked calm and his pupils were slightly dilated as he glanced at Dean. _Huh. Maybe there was something to this book after all._

"Yeah, plus he can use it as camouflage today," Sam scoffed. "Anyway, I stink. I'm going to shower.  Be right back," he said, picking up his plate and heading to the kitchen.

Dean waited until Sam had gone upstairs until he spoke again.

"You look kind of stoned, Cas," he finally said. It was true; Cas had a tranquil, sleepy look on his face that was somewhat unlike him. Dean wasn't sure he'd ever seen him looking so serene.

Cas nodded. "I feel relaxed today," he said simply. "Did you know lavender is very comforting to angels, Dean?"

"Uh.  No.  Really?" Dean fumbled anxiously. _Holy shit._ The book wasn't lying.    
  
It was refreshing to see Cas looking so blissed out.  The guy had been through a lot in the last few years, and frankly, Dean was still carrying a lot of guilt over all the pain he'd inflicted on him - kicking him out of the bunker when he was homeless and human, threatening to kill him while he had the Mark of Cain... If a few simple gestures could bring Cas a bit of comfort, well, maybe he would keep doing them.

"So I guess we can get started," Dean said, breaking from his chain of thought.  "Sammy already has a pile of books here that might have something," he said, sidling up to Cas.  He set the pile in front of him and clapped him on the shoulder.  "Can I get you some more coffee?" he asked.

"Sure," Cas said.  "Thank you."

Dean nonchalantly let his hand brush the back of Cas's neck as he pulled away, and he watched as Cas's eyes blissfully fluttered closed. Entirely too pleased with himself, Dean disappeared into the kitchen to refill his mug.  
  
By the time he came back with the coffee, Sam was lumbering down the stairs.  
  
"Alright, let's do this," Sam said optimistically.    
  
Dean set the mug in front of Cas and sat down, suddenly very aware that he was being stared at. 

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

Cas shook his head as if confused, then returned to his book.


	4. Chapter 4

_**********_

_Though angels do not require sleep, they may sleep simply for pleasure when they are very content._     _As with nesting, they will often surround themselves with objects belonging to the ones they love for comfort._

_A content angel also will release pheromones that can be scented by those in close proximity.  Though each angel's scent is unique, there is generally an underlying 'green' scent.  It has been described as everything from 'grass', to 'mint', to 'bamboo'.  The scent of these pheromones can become stronger during an angel's mating season._

**********

Sam slid into the passenger seat of the car and frowned as he sniffed the air.  "Lavender," he said flatly. "And... spearmint?  Okay.  I'm seriously getting weirded out.  First the scented candle, then I found lavender sachets in my closet...   _Sachets_ , Dean!  What are you, my _grandmother_?   Now there's an air freshener in the _Impala_?  Since when have you ever allowed scented shit in your car?  What the hell is going on?"

Dean felt his face burning a little, but he looked straight ahead as he turned the Impala onto the main road.  "Shhh," he hissed.  "Don't wake Cas.  What's wrong with wanting the place to smell nice?" he asked.

Sam frowned.  "You've been acting weird all week. And what's with the blue?  You're wearing blue, there's blue shit all over the bunker..."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy. You're making a big deal out of nothing," Dean said in a low voice, glancing at Cas in the rearview mirror.   Cas was still sleeping peacefully with his head against the window, covering himself with Dean's navy button-down that he'd thrown in the backseat.

Sam sighed.  "Whatever, Dean. Just because I haven't figured it out yet doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Really, Sammy.  You're overreacting.  So hey, we killed that Grigori bastard, huh?" Dean said, awkwardly trying to change the subject.

Sam shot him his best bitchface and sat in a mopey silence the rest of the way home.

Dean pulled the car into the garage and Sam immediately stormed upstairs, still in a pissy mood.   _Whatever_ , Dean figured.  He'd get over it.  "Wake up, Cas.  We're home," Dean said, opening the back door and jostling him awake.  How Cas had managed to sleep through Sam slamming his door was a mystery.   

"Oh," Cas mumbled in surprise.  "I slept the whole way?"

"Yeah.  Are you coming in or are you headed somewhere?" Dean asked, reaching over to unfasten Cas's seatbelt, which he was tiredly struggling with.

"I..." Cas yawned, "I would like to sleep here a bit more," He closed his eyes and slouched back down into the seat.

Dean bit back a smile.  "C'mon, Cas. You can't sleep in the car.  At least come sleep on the couch or in the spare room."

Cas sighed dramatically.  "I'm tired, Dean."

"Well you're not sleeping here, so come on."  He grabbed Cas's wrist and helped him to stand, and barely caught him as Cas immediately staggered.  "Fuck's sake, Cas," he muttered.  "Alright.  My back's gonna regret this but..." He scooped Cas up in his arms, supporting him under his knees and armpits, as Cas quickly snatched up the shirt he had been using as a blanket.   He was strangely lighter than Dean expected.  How the hell was he carrying a six-foot tall man like he was nothing?  Must be some weird angel mojo, Dean thought.

Cas sighed sleepily and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck for stability, burying his face in his shoulder before abruptly falling back to sleep.

Dean's heart did a little flip in his chest as he began trudging up the stairs, trying to keep his libido in check as Cas's warm breath grazed his neck. Cas smelled amazing - earthy and wild,  like fresh-cut grass, ocean air, spearmint, and just enough of a musky undertone to pull it all together.  It was hard to focus on what he was supposed to be doing.  He carried him up to the main floor and through the library, where Sam gave him a prying look.

"Don't start," Dean warned him, heading up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

Once there, he lowered him down onto the bed, where Cas curled up in a ball, clutching Dean's shirt to his face and chest.  Dean couldn't help but laugh.  Castiel looked more like a sleepy kitten than a badass angel warrior of Heaven.  He grabbed a spare blanket out of the closet - the blue one, of course - and flipped it over him before shutting the light off.

"Night Cas."

He closed the door and wandered off to his bedroom, anxious to do a little more reading before Cas awoke in the morning.

Once again, Dean took the ancient book from his nightstand, paging to the spot he had bookmarked.  Over the past week, he'd managed to get through three-quarters of the book.  He hadn't even tried _half_ of the suggestions, and  Cas was already calmer than Dean had ever seen him.

Just seeing Cas looking so relaxed and happy made Dean feel justified in his nightly reading.  He worried that it was a bit manipulative at first, but the look on Cas's face assured him that he was doing the right thing.  After all, Cas was an angel on his own, and he deserved a little comfort.   Dean turned back to his book and paged to the next chapter.

 _Chapter 22_  
_Courtship and Mating Behavior_

Well shit.  Apparently he'd made it through the angel 'care' instructions already.  Dean's stared guiltily at the page, wondering if the 'courtship' chapter would be as effective as the 'comfort' chapter had been.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  This was ridiculous.  He'd been pining after Cas like a middle school kid with his first crush for years now. He had to snap out of it; he hated this feeling of being needy and vulnerable.  Besides, this whole thing was _supposed_ to be about taking care of Cas, right?   
  
Dean stared at the page a little longer.  Well it couldn't hurt to read it anyway.  For research purposes.   
  
_There are a number of observed courting behaviors between angels.  The most obvious method requires the flashing of plumage to attract a mate.  With this method, the angel will stretch and arc their wings in a dominant, imposing display.  
  
__Courtship among angels is a long process.  Some angels will spend years courting their beloved, as an angel's lifespan is infinite. Courtship generally begins with intense eye contact, as a subtle way to inform their prospective mate they're interested.  If this gesture does not bring the desired response, angels will generally move on to closeness.  During this stage, an angel may follow one around, often in close proximity, allowing no room for personal space.  While this may prove annoying for humans, for angels it is a sign of trust and deep devotion.  
_  
Dean looked up from his book with his jaw slightly agape. _Cas does that_.  Or at least he _used_ to before Dean had told him to knock it the hell off.   _Fuck_.  His heart was pounding as he sat there, stupidly reading the words over again before continuing.   
  
_Feats of strength and power are often utilized in courtship as a way of showing that they can protect and provide for their intended partner.  Angels will also make themselves available to their beloved whenever they are called, except in extreme cases of Heavenly importance.  
_  
Dean's hands were shaking a little now as he turned the page.   
_  
Sometimes angels will give each other small trinkets while courting.  Usually these are small items of little to no value, often times objects of the earth.  A piece of sea glass tumbled by the waves, a seashell, a colorful rock, or a raw gemstone are all popular choices.  
  
Traditionally, when an angel accepts the advances of a suitor, he or she will gift their beloved a feather from their wings.  While this custom has fallen out of vogue in some circles, it is still a popular custom among the oldest of angels.   The gift of an angel's feather symbolizes the part of them that is always with their beloved, and this gesture should not be taken lightly.    
  
_ Dean sat up and quickly closed the book.  His mind was reeling and he felt like he couldn't breathe.  Had Cas been  _courting_ him?  If so, Dean had pretty much slapped down his advances like an asshole. No wonder he was so careful about 'personal space' these days.   _Shit_.    
  
He slid the book back into the bedside table drawer and shut off his lamp.  He needed to sleep.  After all, he had to get up early tomorrow to go fishing... Where else was he going to find a beach trinket?


	5. Chapter 5

Sam awoke with his alarm clock at six a.m. as usual, bright-eyed and ready for his morning run.  He dressed quickly and headed toward the stairs, pausing as he heard the faint sound of snoring coming from the spare bedroom.  The door was slightly ajar, so he peeked his head in to see Cas still there, wrapped tightly in a blue fleece blanket.

Sam rubbed at his temples tiredly.  What in the world was going on?  Cas never slept.  Come to think of it, the angel had been acting strangely for the past week or so too.  He seriously needed Dean to come clean, because all of this was making him crazy.

He hurried down the stairs to make his typical pre-run breakfast of peanut butter toast and a banana and sat down at the kitchen table.  There, at his usual spot was a yellow Post-It note:

_Sammy,_   
_Went fishing.  Back soon._

What the hell.  It wasn't that Dean had never gone fishing before, more so that he'd never been up before six in the morning.  Ever.  And on the rare occasion that he _did_ go fishing, he usually asked Sam to come along.

"Hello, Sam," a voice came from behind him, startling him from his thoughts. _Cas_. Cas was a terrible liar. If he knew anything, Sam was pretty sure he could weasel it out of him.

"Morning, Cas," Sam said brightly.  "How did you sleep?"

Cas rubbed the sleep from his eyes and blinked hard before answering.  "I slept well, thank you.  I don't know what happened.  I was just so relaxed..."

"After killing a Grigori?"

Cas shrugged.  "As soon as we got in the car, I just felt very relaxed and had this overwhelming urge to sleep," he paused, looking deep in thought. "I believe Dean has acquired a liking for lavender.  I smell it everywhere lately.  Lavender is very soothing to angels."

"Huh," Sam nodded, squinting suspiciously as something started to click into place. "What about this, Cas?" he asked, picking up the corner of the tablecloth.  "Does this do anything for you?"

"A tablecloth? Should it?" Cas asked confusedly.

"Blue," Sam stated bluntly. "The color blue."

Cas frowned.  "I don't know what you mean.   But I am fond of blue I suppose. It's a very relaxing color. You don't enjoy the additions Dean has made?"  
  
"They're fine I guess," Sam sighed.   
  
"Where _is_ Dean, anyway?"

"He went fishing..."

"This early?"

"Apparently," he said, tossing the note in Cas's direction.

"Hmm," Cas hummed.  "Well, I have some matters to attend to.  I guess I'll be going.  I can come back this evening if you'd like more help translating that book."

"That would be great, Cas."

With a quick nod and a rustle of wings, Cas disappeared.

**********

Dean set his folding chair in the sand and sat down, taking a minute to enjoy the beauty of the lake.  The nearest beach was nearly an hour away from Lebanon, and before he had even parked the car, he wondered why he didn't come here more often. He forgot how much he loved just sitting by the lake and enjoying the quiet.  Maybe he should bring Cas here.  After all, the book _had_ said that most angels enjoy being around water...

He had brought his fishing pole, but he didn't plan on fishing.  Today he was on a mission.   _A really ridiculous mission_ , he thought.  In fact, if he stopped to think about it for too long, he'd probably get right back in the car and head home.

It was quiet; the sun was just beginning to rise, and Dean had the entire beach to himself.  Which was good, he thought, because he was pretty sure he looked like an idiot.  He stood and walked up and down the shoreline, kicking through the rocky sand at the edge of the water.

Dean didn't have a lot of great childhood memories, but as he picked through the rocks and the tiny conical seashells, it made him think back to the time 'Uncle Bobby' had taken them fishing as kids.  He and Sam didn't do much fishing that day.  They were way too engrossed in skipping rocks, collecting seashells, and finding gross things to throw at each other. And as much as Bobby had wanted to teach them to fish, he just stood on the shore laughing, skipping stones with them and helping them collect their treasures.  Dean smiled as the memory washed over him.  Man, he missed Bobby.

"Wonder what you'd say about me right now, Bobby," Dean mused out loud.  "Acting like a stupid, lovesick kid.  Pining over an angel... a _dude_ angel, nevertheless..."  

He stood there a few minutes thinking about it as the water lapped at his bare feet. Come to think of it, Bobby would probably just call him an 'idjit' and tell him to go get some already - as long as he didn't tell him about it. Dean smiled.  Hell, Bobby had probably figured it out before _he_ had.

Just as he was about to head back with a pocket full of meticulously-chosen rocks and shells, a flash of blue caught his eye.  Sitting right there in the middle of nowhere was a large piece of perfectly-tumbled cobalt blue beach glass.  Dean picked it up and examined it closely, marveling at how smooth it was.  It was rare to find blue beach glass these days and a piece this large was actually pretty stunning.   Dean grinned and tilted his chin up toward the clouds.

"Thanks, Bobby."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was pacing.  Cas and Sam were downstairs in the library, and just the thought of going down there right now was making him anxious.

He was standing in his bedroom with his hand in his pocket, fumbling nervously with the piece of beach glass.  Now that he had the damn thing, he wasn't sure what to do with it. How was he going to give this to him without making a big deal out of it?  He had to be casual in case Cas didn't react. That way, he could play it off like no big deal; just a human thing, nothing to do with angel courting!   He definitely couldn't do it in front of Sammy.

 _Oh god, this is so stupid_ , he thought. Maybe he should wait, try a few more things from the book first.  Maybe he could just slip it in Cas's jacket pocket. He sighed.  Maybe he should just forget the whole thing.  He squeezed the glass in his hand and sighed again in frustration, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath before heading downstairs.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted him even before he hit the bottom of the staircase.

"Hey, Cas."

Sam just looked up and nodded a hello.

"What are you guys working on?" Dean asked.  He knew, but he was nervous and suddenly felt the need to say something.

"Same thing we've been working on," Sam said.  "Those Enochian texts."  He rubbed at his eyes tiredly.  "I think I'm going to make a pot of coffee.  Anyone want some?"

Cas and Dean both nodded, and Sam headed off to the kitchen.

"So uh...  You look really relaxed again today, Cas."

"I am," Cas replied.  "You've made the bunker a very relaxing place lately."

Dean was restlessly fiddling with the piece of glass now, and it slipped through his fingers, clunking on the table.

Cas looked up.  "What's that?"

"Oh," Dean flushed. "Just a piece of beach glass.  Found it while I was fishing today."  He handed the blue trinket over to Cas.

"It's lovely," Cas said, holding it up to the light.  "And probably old.  They don't make as many blue bottles as they used to."   He studied it for a few minutes, then reached over the table to hand it back.

"Keep it," Dean said apprehensively.

"What?"

"I uh, thought you might like it."

Cas squinted his eyes in confusion, but a slight smile graced the corners of his lips. "You know, angels..."  he stopped himself.  "Nevermind.  Thank you.  It's beautiful."

Dean let out the breath he'd been holding just as Sam came back with the coffee. "You know, on second thought, I think I'm gonna go out for a drink," he said.  "I'll be back in a bit." He suddenly had to get out of there.  His face was burning, and if he sat there too long, Sammy would read him like a book.

"Yeah... okay..." Sam said, frowning.

Dean glanced around for his jacket, which was conveniently slung over the back of Cas's chair.  He circled the table to grab it and as he did, he spontaneously placed a hand on the back of Cas's neck.

"See ya, Cas."

"Mmmm," Cas's head rolled forward and he sighed happily, which made Sam look up from his book.  Dean quickly grabbed his jacket and headed to the garage.

"Do you think Dean has been acting weird lately?" Sam asked as soon as Dean had left the room.

Cas looked up with a puzzled glance.  "Not weird.  But a bit different, yes.  It's a good different." He kneaded the beach glass over and over in his hand comfortingly.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"What?  Oh, this.  It's a piece of sea glass.  Dean found it while he was fishing this morning."

"And he gave it to you?"

"Yes.  Why?"

Sam shrugged and returned to his book.  It was a few minutes before he spoke again.  "Oh!  I keep forgetting.  We got this book on angels a bit ago.  Thought you might get a kick out of it."   He stood and made his way to the bookcase where he'd so carefully filed it.

"Hmm..." he mumbled as he scanned the shelves.  "I don't see it..." He glanced over at Cas, who was happily humming as he worked and suddenly the last pieces clicked into place.  "Holy shit," he whispered.  He turned and started up the stairs.  "Bathroom break.  Back in a few."

Cas nodded without looking up.

Quietly, Sam slipped into Dean's bedroom and began opening desk drawers.  Nothing.  He moved on to the dresser, but aside from an enormous stack of old Busty Asian Beauties magazines, there was nothing unusual there either. He turned to the bedside table and opened the drawer, and there was the tattered copy of the book he was looking for.

"You sneaky bastard," Sam mumbled.  He flipped the book open to the torn piece of paper was Dean was using for a bookmark.

_Sometimes angels will give each other small trinkets while courting...  A piece of sea glass tumbled by the waves, a seashell, a colorful rock, or a raw gemstone are popular choices._

"Holy shit," Sam whispered again.  He sat down on Dean's bed and skimmed back a few pages.

"Lavender... Blue... Neck touching..."  he mumbled.  All things Dean had tried in the past two weeks.  Sam suddenly covered his mouth as he laughed out loud.   _Dean was courting Cas._

Sure, Sam had joked about it.  He'd joked about it a _lot_. Every time Cas talked about their 'profound bond', he'd stifle a laugh and Dean would glare at him.  Still he didn't _really_ think there was anything there.  Well, at least not on Dean's end. Cas had obviously been smitten at one time.  He'd backed off quite a bit in recent years though.

Sam shook his head, still smiling as he scanned through a few more chapters. _Eye contact.  Crowding.  No personal space.  Always available._ Shit.  Cas had been courting Dean hard - since day one, with that terrifying display of power in the barn.  God, it all made so much sense now. Everything Cas had ever done, everything he gave up... was for _Dean_.  

Sam sighed and closed the book, stuffing it back in the drawer.  He couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out sooner.   _Dean and Cas..._ Just the thought of it made him giddy.  Though he hadn't really considered it before, there weren't many people good enough for his brother in his eyes.  But Cas... Cas was their best friend.  He was practically family.  And he loved Dean more than life itself.  He wondered if Cas had even caught on to Dean's advances, because he sure didn't act like it.   _C'mon, Dean,_ he thought. _Stop screwing around and just talk to him._

Sam couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face. Oh, he couldn't wait for Dean to get home.  Quickly, he rushed back downstairs before Cas could wonder what was taking him so long.


	7. Chapter 7

"'Bout time you got home," Sam yawned, lifting his head from the table where he'd fallen asleep.

"What, were you waiting up for me, _dad_?" Dean scoffed.

"No.  Just fell asleep out here," Sam lied.  "Cas is here by the way.  He's in the spare bedroom sleeping again."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, what do you think is up with him, anyway?"

Dean froze mid-way through taking off his jacket.  "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed?  He's so calm and happy all the time lately.  And sleepy... Cas never sleeps."

"Uh.   I don't know.  So what?  Maybe he's just in a good mood?"

Sam shrugged.  "No... It's more than that.  You don't think it might be from all the lavender that you've been putting around, do you?"

"Wha..." Dean paled.

"Or all the blue?"

"W...why would you say that?"

Sam rolled his eyes.  "Don't bullshit me, Dean."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sammy!" Dean huffed.

Sam sighed.  "So did you actually fish this morning or were you just searching for angel courting trinkets?" He couldn't help the lopsided grin that spread across his face.

Dean's jaw finally dropped in surprise as his face reddened.  "Shut up."

"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.  "I can't believe you're trying to woo Cas!  Dean, why didn't you tell me?"

"Shh," Dean hissed.  "If he hears you, I'm gonna kick your ass.  And I didn't tell you because of _this_.  You're gonna get all puppy-eyed on me and 'awww' every time I say something... Besides, this has been confusing as hell for me. I haven't been able to explain it to _myself_ yet, nevertheless _you_."

"Alright, alright.  I get it," Sam said.

Dean shook his head.  "No.  Dammit, you're doing the puppy eyes!"

Sam tried to hide his smile.  "I'm sorry!  I'm trying not to!  Look, Dean, this whole courting thing is sweet and all, but I don't know if Cas is catching on.  I think he gave up on trying to win you over a long time ago, so I doubt he's picking up on these subtle hints."

Dean slumped down in the seat across from him with his head in his hands. "You read the damn book, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"What the fuck were you doing in my room?" Dean grumbled.

Sam sighed.  "I mentioned the book to Cas earlier and it wasn't on the shelf.  Then everything suddenly hit me at once and I figured it out.  And I uh... went looking for it."

"Bitch.  I'm so getting you back for this, you know."

"I know, Jerk.  But seriously, what are you gonna do about this, Dean?  You have to talk to him."

Dean scrunched his eyes closed and rubbed at his temples.  "I don't know!  Why is this so difficult?  Wait.  You're not even a _little_ weirded out about me and Cas?  Or me with a dude in general?"

Sam laughed.  "No, Dean.  Not even a little."

Dean sighed heavily, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  For a few moments, he was silent.  "I started out just doing stuff to make him comfortable, you know?  The book says angels on their own can get depressed and I... I wanted to help.  And then I hit that chapter on courting and I realized all this time, Cas was hitting on me... and I was kind of an asshole about it, because I didn't know!   I thought maybe I could fix it...  So what do I do, Sammy?" 

"Talk to him, Dean!  Jesus, just talk to him!"

"You know how hard it is for me to talk about this shit?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair, gripping at it in frustration.  "I'm going to get the damn book," he said, standing abruptly.

"No, Sam..."

But Sam had already sprinted up the stairs.  He returned a few minutes later with the book in hand, much to Dean's chagrin.  It was one thing reading it by himself, but he sure as hell didn't want to read it with Sam.

"So if you're not going to just talk to him, skip ahead a little. Step it up. Pick up the pace.  Here," he said, shoving the open book in front of Dean's face.

Dean partially covered his face in embarrassment as he began to silently read.

 _Nesting_  
_The last step in courting behavior requires the building of the nest.  The suitor is expected to provide a safe, comfortable place for mating to occur.  Angel nesting is not unlike that of other winged creatures in that they seek out many types of materials with which to build.  This can include everything from pillows, blankets, clothing, towels, furniture cushions and other soft materials.  The inclusion of clothing from their loved one is often added as a comfort measure for the scent.  On occasion, small, colorful items are added for decoration, and finally, molted feathers are strewn about the nest as a territory marker._  
  
Dean looked up.  "Are you serious?  Like an _actual_ nest?"  
  
Sam grinned.

_It should be noted that not all nests are used for mating:  Some nests are built for a solitary angel as a place for rest.  A solitary angel may invite a friend, family member, or potential mate into their nest, but they will do so only for comfort purposes.  A much larger, more intricate nest is generally created for couples and for purposes of mating._

_The mating nest is structurally the same, but larger. However, while you should never approach or touch **any** nest without permission, angels will become extremely aggressive if you encroach upon a mating nest.  If you are not the intended mate, it is best to stay clear of any nest until well after mating season.   An angel and their mate will spend several days together without leaving the nest, so if you are the chosen mate, be prepared for long bouts of copulation. _  
  
"Fuck," Dean muttered, feeling his face flaming red again.  "I don't know if I can do this, Sammy."

Sam laughed.  "Is it the 'long bouts of copulation' part that's throwing you off?  Because that's the best part."

"Ugh, why can't my life be simple?"  Dean sighed. "Maybe I can just build a solitary nest for him first ... see how he reacts.  That wouldn't be too weird, right?  Give him is own space, let him move in here..."

Sam growled in frustration.  "Why are you dragging your feet?"

Dean growled right back.  "Look, Sammy.  It's not that easy.  I just... I gotta take this slow. For the first time in my life, I'm trying not to jump headfirst into a one-night stand, alright?"

Slowly, Sam began to smile.  "You really  _love_ him, don't you?"

"Shut up, Sam."

"Fuck, Dean..." Sam was giving him those damn puppy eyes again.

Dean sighed.  "I'm going to bed."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy, you know."

"I know, Sammy."

"You gettin' up early?" Sam asked.

"Depends on if Cas is still here."

"Why?"

Dean took a long, deep breath.  "I can't believe I'm saying this.  But I guess I have to build a nest."


	8. Chapter 8

Dean could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he started gathering materials.  His hands were  _shaking_  he was so nervous.  The lavender, the blue, the gifting... all of those could have just been coincidence.  There was no mistaking a damn nest.

Well, he'd come too far to turn back now.  Besides, he wasn't going to make a _mating_ nest.  At least not yet.  That just felt a bit too presumptuous.

Cas had left a while ago, but his pheromones still hung heavy in the air and Dean took a deep breath, savoring the fresh, musky scent.

He dragged another pile of blankets into the spare bedroom and set to work.  Originally he'd planned to build on the bed, but there was much more room on the floor, so he began layering every sleeping bag they owned for cushioning first.  Then came the pillows.  He'd actually gone out this morning to buy some since they didn't have any extras lying around the bunker, and somehow he managed to sneak them in without Sam noticing.  Quickly, he dumped them out of their bags and arranged them in an oval shape.

He frowned as he looked at the mess. What the hell was he doing?  How do you build a  _nest_ , anyway?  He sighed and spread a few more blankets over the entire mound, flattening them down in the center, then began heaping even more around the circle. He saved Cas's sheets and the blue blanket for the top, then threw a few of his worn shirts in, including the one Cas had slept with the other night.

He stood back and looked at his work again.  It looked... well, it looked like a big pile of laundry.  "Fuck  _me_ ," he mumbled.

Dean stepped over the pile and lay down inside the makeshift nest. Surprisingly, it was pretty comfortable.   There were enough layers to make it soft and the wall of cushioning made him feel cozy and enclosed.  So what if it wasn't a 'mating' nest? It was soft and warm and a pretty damn nice place to sleep, Dean decided.   He reached into his pocket and pulled out the finishing touch - a large shell with a pearly purple luster that he had found at the beach.  Couldn't hurt to leave another little trinket, he figured.  He placed it in the middle of the nest and stepped out, checking it over once more before closing the door.  
  
Cas arrived shortly after dinnertime to help Sam with translations, as he had been doing for the past week.  Once again, he was blissed out and humming to himself as he worked, while Dean was so jittery he felt he might explode.  On the bright side, at least he didn't have to hide from Sammy anymore.

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, obviously sensing his anxiety.  "Would you mind making us some coffee?"

"Yeah.  Sure."  Dean bolted up and dashed to the kitchen, thankful for an excuse to do something useful with his shaky hands.  By the time the coffee had brewed, he had managed to calm himself again, and he headed back into the library with three steaming mugs in hand.   He set the first by his spot, handed one to Sam, then circled around the table to hand the last one to Cas.

He hovered there a moment, breathing in Cas's intoxicating scent, and suddenly he couldn't help himself; As he set the cup down, he placing a hand on the back of Cas's neck.  "How's the translating going?" he asked as he gently stroked with his thumb.  
  
Sam bit back a smile and looked down, pretending not to notice.

"Ohh," Cas gasped.  He took a deep breath as his eyes closed blissfully.  "It's uh... it's going well," he managed.

"Good, good," Dean said casually as he let his fingers slide to the hair at the nape of his neck, giving it a quick ruffle as Cas stifled a happy groan.  Dean sat back down, smiling to himself as he felt Cas staring at him.  Sam couldn't hide his grin any more as he gazed down at his book, and Dean gave him a swift kick under the table.

After a few hours of researching, Cas was looking spaced-out and sleepy again. Even Sam was yawning over his research papers by the time midnight rolled around, and Dean couldn't stand waiting any longer.

"I'm going to bed," he announced.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I think I'm about done for tonight too."

Dean started up the stairs. "You staying tonight, Cas?"

"If you don't mind, " Cas said.  "I'll head up shortly.  I'm just going to finish this chapter first. "

Dean nodded and headed off to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  _Alright_ , he thought.  _This is it. Just wait here and see how he reacts. Surely he'll come say somethin_ g.

He lay on his bed, quietly listening for footsteps. He heard Sam's clunky boots first, but it was nearly an hour later before he heard Cas trek up the stairs.

Dean's heart began to pound as he heard the bedroom door click closed. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm himself as he waited. 

He lay there for another hour before he realized Cas wasn't coming.  
  
_So fucking stupid. What the hell was I thinking? A nest? Seriously? Even if Cas_ ** _was_** _interested, he clearly isn't now. He hasn't done any of that shit in ages. Probably because I acted like an asshole when he was hitting on me. Oh my god, how the hell am I going to explain this_? _That book was ancient.  Maybe the whole nest-thing is an outdated custom.  Maybe Cas has no idea what the hell it even is._    
  
He suddenly felt like he might throw up.

He sat up quickly reached for the trash can, but thankfully he managed to keep his dinner down.  Alright.  He was just going to sleep in until noon. Cas would be gone by then, and with any luck, maybe he'd be too freaked out to show up tomorrow.  He hoped so anyway.  He just couldn't face Cas right now.

He crashed back down on the bed and fell into a restless sleep.

 


	9. Chapter 9

_9:04 a.m_.  Dean squinted at the red glare of the alarm clock.  That damn clock had been taunting him all night long. He could hear Sam flitting up and down the stairs as he came up to shower and get changed, and he listened carefully for Cas, but he just didn't hear anything.   
  
Dean rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, determined to stay here until he was sure Cas was gone.  Just thinking about what he had done still made his face burn with embarrassment.  He closed his eyes and tossed and turned until he managed to drift off.  
  
It was 11:34 a.m. when Dean awoke again.  He sat up and stretched restlessly, deciding it was probably late enough; Cas usually left early in the morning, so he'd doubtlessly be gone by now.    He climbed out of bed and slid into the jeans he'd kicked off the night before, then pulled a clean t-shirt over his head.  Slowly, he opened his bedroom door, listening,  just in case Cas was still downstairs.  When he was met with silence, he took a step, then suddenly paused as noticed something out of the corner of his eye.   
  
In front of his door was a long, black feather.   
  
Dean's breath caught in his chest for a moment as he stared.  He bent to pick it up and spun it between his thumb and forefinger.  It was a beautiful, opalescent black, sleek and shiny and about a foot long.  Dean had never seen an angel's wings but he knew immediately where it came from.   
  
 _Traditionally, when an angel accepts the advances of a suitor, he or she will gift their beloved a feather from their wings._   
  
He choked back a sob of relief as he hurried down the hallway to the spare bedroom.     
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Cas was in panic mode. He had transported off to his favorite park this morning to sit and watch the bees, in hopes of calming himself.  He wasn't sure what was going on, and frankly, it worried him.  Every time he was at the bunker lately, he was just so comfortable and relaxed... and sleepy.  He hadn't slept in thousands of years, and suddenly he was sleeping a few times a week.  And Dean... Dean suddenly seemed to know every button to push to make him swoon.   
  
He'd almost said something the other day when Dean gifted him the beach glass, but thought better of it.  He couldn't expect humans to understand angel courting rituals. Certainly he thought it was just another coincidence.    
  
But last night, when he opened the door to the spare bedroom and saw what could only be a _nest_... he didn't know how to react. He didn't _think_ it was a mating nest, but that didn't really matter. Dean had gone to the trouble of making him a nest, and he'd left another little gift inside.    
  
Cas knew there was no possible way Dean was courting him. Firstly, how would he even _know_ about ancient angel traditions?   And secondly, when Cas had been trying so hard to win his affection, Dean had yelled at him - told him to 'knock it off', said it was 'creepy'.  He was pretty sure Dean wasn't interested in him that way.   
  
But he could hope.  
  
He had crawled into the nest immediately last night, overwhelmed with emotion and confusion.  He'd _meant_ to go talk to Dean but he was so comfortable in his little space, and Dean's scent on his clothing was driving him crazy. He picked up a shirt and held it to his face again, taking a long whiff, then sighing as he clutched it to his chest.  He stretched languidly and rolled around like a cat on catnip before he finally settled down and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.   
  
He was upset with himself when he awoke at 4 a.m.  He knew Dean would be asleep by then, and now his mind was busy over-analyzing everything.  What if Dean _was_ interested?  He didn't want to shun his advances.  So he did the only thing he could think of to do.   He let his wings unfurl around him and gave them a good shake until a few of his covert feathers fell to the ground.  He picked up the nicest of the bunch and slipped quietly down the hallway, placing it in front of Dean's door.   
  
He returned to his bedroom, a complete bundle of nerves.  Cas had faced down some pretty terrifying things, but he'd never been this nervous in his entire lifetime.  What if he was wrong?  Would Dean laugh at him?  He had to stop thinking like this.  He needed to do something constructive.   
  
Taking a deep breath, he began dismantling the nest.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Cas?" Dean called as he knocked on the door.    But Cas didn't answer.    He sighed and leaned against the door frame.  "Cas, I know you've got your ears on. Wherever you are, c'mon back."  
  
Dean waited a few minutes and sighed again as he stood there talking to himself.  "C'mon, Cas...  I need you."  
  
Dean closed his eyes as a cool breeze suddenly caressed his face.   
  
"Hello, Dean."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little late tonight, but it's longer than usual. And hey, there's some smut! Yay! Okay, it's tame smut for me, but smut nonetheless!

Dean was suddenly rendered speechless.  There were so many things he wanted to say but none of them would come out.  Cas was staring at him with those big blue eyes, patiently waiting for him to say something, but he couldn't.  Instead, he just smiled sheepishly and held up the feather.  

With their eyes locked on one another, Cas tentatively stepped forward until he was close enough to feel Dean's shaky breath against his chin.    
  
"C...Cas, I..."   
  
Cas's body had him pinned to the door before he could finish. His lips were on Dean's in a second, mashing them together in a violently passionate kiss, too many years of pent-up emotion and sexual frustration making his actions frantic and needy.  
  
Dean moaned embarrassingly loud, his hands gripping desperately at handfuls of Cas's hair.  For a moment, he couldn't believe this was happening.  Cas's lips were surprisingly warm and tender, and Dean found himself nibbling and sucking that soft bottom lip into his mouth as they kissed and nipped at each other.   
  
Cas let his hands wander down Dean's shoulders, to the small of his back, then slid his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, pulling his hips in close. Dean grunted, unconsciously rubbing against him and arching his head back. Cas couldn't let the opportunity to kiss that wide-open expanse of skin pass him by, so he latched onto it, kissing and nibbling and sucking at his neck as Dean let out little whimpers of arousal.   
  
A sudden noise made them both jump and they drew back, panting breathlessly.  They glanced around and looked at each other questioningly.    
  
The sudden throat clearing echoed again and Dean caught Sam waving coyly from the warroom table downstairs where he'd been eating lunch. The smirk on his face was enough to make Dean laugh and bury his face in embarrassment.   _Damn open floor plan._  
  
A blush crept over Cas's cheeks as he ducked his head.  "Sorry," he mumbled in Sam's direction.  He grabbed Dean's hand and opened the bedroom door.  "Come."  
  
Dean's mouth gaped open as he stepped inside and closed the door.  The nest was still there, but it was larger this time.  More blankets, towels, more of Dean's shirts from the bathroom hamper... all of it was skillfully woven together in a large circle.   He'd even procured a few of Dean's lavender candles and strewn them about the room, which he now lit with a wave of his fingers and a dim flash of white light from his Grace.   
  
Cas smiled shyly at Dean's awed expression and he pulled him in close again, nuzzling at his jaw and running his fingers through his hair.    
  
"Fuck, Cas," Dean whispered longingly. "I need you."  
  
"You have me," Cas whispered back, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.  "Now.  What are you going to do with me?"  
  
Dean's eyes fluttered open and he laughed at Cas's sudden boldness. "What am I _not_ gonna do with you?"  Cas raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him and Dean surged forward to begin undressing him.   As he began unbuttoning Cas's white dress shirt, Cas tried to speed the process along by loosening his tie.   
  
"No," Dean said, gently smacking his hand away.  "Leave the tie."  
  
"What?  But Dean...?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Cas shrugged and smiled.  "Whatever turns you on."  
  
" _You_ turn me on.  Now hurry and get your pants off," Dean huffed as he began stripping out of his own clothes.  There was a moment of awkward shyness as they suddenly glanced at each other's naked bodies, so Dean wrapped a fist in his tie and hurriedly pulled him in close for another kiss.    
  
"Ohh," Cas gasped.  "Now I get it."  
  
Dean grinned and stepped over the pile, gently pulling the tie until Cas followed and they tumbled down into the nest. Immediately Dean climbed on top of him, playfully pinning his arms over his head as he let his tongue explore Cas's mouth.  Honey, Dean decided.  Cas's mouth tasted like honey, and he hungrily licked into him for more.   
  
Cas's hands were all over him, gliding across his shoulders, his back... when they clamped down on his ass, Dean moaned and began bucking his hips against him.   
  
"Ohh Dean," Cas panted.  "Wanted you like this for so long..."  He let out a whimper as Dean began to find a comfortable rhythm grinding against him.  "Why did you keep me waiting?"  
  
Dean paused.  He kind of felt like crying at that question.  "Aw, Cas," he sighed.  "I didn't understand.  I didn't know what you wanted," he said sadly as he cupped Cas's jaw in his hand.  "And it's so stupid, because I wanted you too."   
  
Cas shook his head.  "It's okay," he whispered.  "We're here now."  
  
Dean melted into him and kissed him again.    
  
After a few more minutes of teasing, touching, and tasting each others' bodies, Dean had a sudden moment of panic.  He'd never been with a guy before and he realized one of them would have to... well...   
  
"Cas," he whispered in between kisses.  "How do we... um.  Do this?"  
  
Cas smiled at Dean's hesitancy.  "Any way you want, Dean."  
  
When Dean entered him, Cas gripped him so tight he was afraid he'd leave a new handprint emblazoned on his skin.  He was overwhelmed by both the new physical sensation and the emotion of this moment as Cas looked up at him with so much love and trust and... well, _lust_ in his eyes.   
  
They'd started out fast and frantic, but now that they had each other, Dean wanted to take his time, make this last as long as possible.   He loved watching Cas's body react to each thrust, seeing him writhe in passion with his eyes closed tightly and his jaw slightly agape.  He loved the filthy little noises he was coaxing from his lips, the way his cheeks flushed red, the way his hair was both sticking up and matted damply to his forehead, the way his hands desperately clutched at the sheets, the headboard, whatever part of Dean he could hold on to. Most of all, he loved the way Cas was reverently moaning his name.  
   
Dean had had a lot of one-night stands in his life, but they were nothing like this. There was more kissing, more touching, much more... intimacy.  It had been a long time since he was in a serious relationship, and he had forgotten that sex with someone you actually love can be pretty fucking intense.    
  
Cas moaned as Dean found that perfect spot that sent little tremors throughout his body.  
  
"Ohhhhh, Dean.  Right there," he gasped.    
  
Dean reached between them and began stroking him hard and fast as he sped up.   
  
"Dean!  Yes!  Yes!  Right there!  Ohhh! Oh! Oh!  Yes!  Deeeeannn..."  Cas let out an animalistic moan as his climax overtook him.    
  
Dean pressed in closer as Cas tightly wrapped his arms and legs around him.  With a few more quick thrusts, Dean followed him down, spilling his release inside of him.    
  
"Ohh Cas.  Cas.  Fuck!  Fuck!  Oh shit!  Shit! Fuck, Cas!" Dean grunted loudly as his body jerked and spasmed wildly before finally falling limp on top of him.    
  
Cas immediately peppered his face with playful kisses.  Dean laughed weakly and pulled out, then rolled off of him, giving him a long, deep kiss before pulling Cas in close to his chest.   
  
"That was amazing," Dean panted. "Fuck, Cas.   _You're_ amazing."  
  
"You're pretty amazing yourself," Cas smiled tiredly.   
  
They lay there quietly for a few minutes, basking in the afterglow as their breathing slowly returned to normal.    
  
"This nest-thing is surprisingly comfy," Dean finally said.  "Which is good since I think we're going to be spending a lot of time in here..."  
  
Cas glanced up at him as his face flushed a bright shade of red.  "Oh yeah?"  
  
"Mmmhmm," Dean hummed happily as he ran a few fingers through the damp strands of Cas's hair.    
  
"How did you know about the nest, Dean?"  Cas asked curiously.   
  
Now it was Dean's turn to blush.  "Oh.  Uh.  A book on angels..."  
  
"An old book?" Cas grinned.    
  
"Yes... why?  Oh god, it's one of those things that no one does anymore, right?"  
  
Cas chuckled.  "Not much anymore.  It's considered very old-fashioned and romantic these days though."  
  
Dean groaned.    
  
"Personally, I find it a huge turn-on," Cas continued. "A cozy little space for the two of us... it even smells like us..."  
  
Dean smiled as he buried his nose in Cas's hair, taking in that contented angel scent.   
  
"You know, when I came in here last night..." Cas started.  "Nevermind, it's silly."  
  
"No, go on," Dean urged.   
  
"I climbed in there and I just felt calmer and happier than I've been in ages. I took your shirt and rubbed your scent all over me, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep."  
  
Dean laughed.  "That's kind of adorable."  
  
Cas smiled sheepishly.  "I hadn't been in an actual nest since I was just a fledgling.  It felt nice."  
  
"You mean the whole mating-nest-thing hasn't been popular since then?" Dean said, clapping a hand over his face in embarrassment.   
  
"No.  I've just never been in one."  
  
Dean frowned. "You mean you never... mated?"  
  
Cas blushed again as he dragged his fingers up and down Dean's chest.  "No.  I mean, there was that night with April that I'd rather forget.  But that wasn't uh... It just wasn't the same as _mating_."  
  
"It was just sex, you mean.  Fuck, I was so jealous that night you told me, Cas..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Dean.  I didn't feel anything for her.  It just kind of happened."  
  
Dean shrugged.  "I have no room to talk.  Bit of a hypocrite, I suppose.  So... why was this different than April?"  
  
"Because I love you, Dean," Cas said matter-of-factly.    
  
"Oh," Dean breathed in surprise. "You know I love you too, right?" he said awkwardly.  He did.  He had for a long time.  But for Dean Winchester, 'I love you' was still difficult to say.    
  
"I know," Cas smiled.  
  
"So why did you never get around to mating?"  
  
"I was a soldier, Dean.  My job came first. The whole mating-thing never seemed important.  Honestly, I never understood the appeal until that night I pulled you out of Hell."  
  
Dean hummed contentedly as Cas kissed at his collarbone.   "That reminds me," he said with an impish grin.  "That night in the barn..."  
  
" _Yes_ , Dean," Cas laughed nervously.    
  
"Yes what?"   
  
"Yes, I was trying to woo you.  The grand display of power, asserting my dominance, whatever," he admitted shamefacedly.  "I gave up a long time ago, you know.  Every time I'd try to court you, you'd tell me to knock it off."  
  
"I know," Dean sighed, rubbing his side soothingly.  "I didn't know that's what you were doing!  And I still didn't until recently when I read the book..."  
  
Cas smiled and planted a trail of kisses down his jawbone.  "You'll have to show me this book.  I'm curious now."  
  
Dean nodded vaguely.  "Yeah... weird thing about that book... eh.  Well, we can talk about books tomorrow.  Right now, we should fool around again," he teased.   
  
"Well, okay," Cas grinned.  "And later, I'll show you my wings..."  
  
"I have no idea why that turns me on so much, but it does."   
  
Cas smirked.  "Just wait until you see what I can do with them..."  
  
Dean purred happily as he wound his fist in Cas's tie and pulled him closer.  "Stop teasing and just kiss me already."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean awoke the next morning marveling at how surreal his life was.  He was lying in an angel's nest, blanketed by an enormous black wing.  He was exhausted, in the best way possible, after spending an entire day having sex... no, making love, to an angel.

Surreal and  _awesome_ , he decided.

Cas was wrapped around him, head on his shoulder, legs entwined with his.  He was still asleep, every so often making the most adorable contented hum.  At this very moment, life was good.  Everything was perfect... except...

Dean's stomach let loose an embarrassingly loud growl, startling Cas awake.

"Oh!  Good morning," Cas smiled nuzzling Dean's cheek.  "Was that your stomach?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Dean nodded sheepishly.

"Oh Dean, you need to eat!  Why didn't you say something?  We've been in here since yesterday!  I'm sorry, I didn't even think about it!"

Dean grinned.  "It's okay.  I didn't want to leave.  And can you blame me?”  He pushed Cas down onto his back for a long, sultry kiss.  “Morning, angel,” he teased.

Cas grinned.  “If you keep that up, I’m not going to be able to wait long enough for you to eat.”  He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, folding and hiding his wings in the process.  "Well.  Let's get dressed and get you some food."

Dean's stomach rumbled again.

"And hurry," Cas smiled.

Dean stretched and crawled out of the nest, every muscle in his body whining as he fought to stand up.  "Ohh," he groaned.  "Aren't you sore today?"

"Not really," Cas shrugged.  “I mean, my _ass_ is a little sore, but I suppose that’s to be expected…”

"Must be that angel healing mojo," Dean grunted.

Cas smiled and pressed two fingers to his forehead.  With a faint white glow, every muscle in his body suddenly returned to normal again.

"Mmmm.  Thank you," he murmured happily.  "Let me eat and I'll be all set to go again," he winked.

They dressed quickly and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, where Sam was just starting to make lunch. He was freshly showered after his late-morning run, wearing only an old pair of jogging shorts as his damp hair air-dried.

"Heeeey," Sam greeted them with a huge grin.  "Look who's up.  I'm surprised you can still walk."  He punched Dean's arm playfully.

"Don't start, Sammy," Dean mumbled, his face inexplicably blushing.

"Cas, you beautiful angel, you," Sam said, wrapping him in a huge, awkward bear hug.  "All this time..." he shook his head. "I suspected but..."

Dean groaned.  "Here come the puppy eyes..."

"Shut up," Sam laughed.  "I'm just happy for you two.  You must be starving.  What do you want for lunch?  I was just starting some grilled cheese and tomato soup, but I can make something else..."

"Grilled cheese would be awesome," Dean said, his mouth already salivating at the thought of food.  “And is it tomato soup from the can?”  
  
“Your favorite,” Sam confirmed.  "Go sit.  I'll bring it out."

Cas and Dean headed to the library and sat down at the table, where they usually ate their meals.  
  
“Here you go.  The Dean Winchester special,” Sam said, sliding a tray toward him.  He bit back a smile and sat his own tray down across from them.   They hadn’t even acknowledged him yet - Cas was slumped over in his chair, leaning into Dean’s shoulder, and Dean was nuzzling at his hair.     
  
“Ahem,” Sam said, clearing his throat loudly.    
  
"Yeah, yeah, I see you.” Dean huffed.  “I can't eat with you staring at me anyway, Sammy.”

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

Cas smiled and pulled away so that Dean could eat his lunch without Sam's prying stare.

"So..." Cas cleared his throat. "I hear there's a book that started all of this, " he said.

"Oh yeah. Remember the other day when I said we had a new book on angels? And I couldn't find it? That's because  _this_  guy had been using it for the angel seduction tips," Sam grinned, motioning to Dean.

Cas chuckled and Dean clamped a hand over his eyes. "You're not going to let this go, are you Sammy?"

"Nope. Here, Cas, " Sam said as he stood up and pulled the book off of the shelf.

Cas paged through the book slowly as they finished their lunch. "Interesting... " he murmured. "I didn't even know a book like this existed. It's very accurate as well. No human could have written this without intimate knowledge of angels..."

"Do you think it was written by an angel? " Sam asked.

"That would be my guess. But why? It could be very dangerous if this fell into the wrong hands... all of our weaknesses just laid out like this... it doesn't make much sense. "

"Well it gets weirder," Dean said. "It just showed up at the front door a few weeks ago... plain yellow envelope just marked 'Dean'.

Cas frowned. "How many people even know your location? "

Dean shrugged. "No one that's alive. Except Crowley maybe? And that makes no sense. "

"You and Crowley were like bros for awhile there. Maybe he's trying to be your wingman," Sam said, only half-joking. "No pun intended, Cas."

Cas groaned and rolled his eyes. "What's in it for Crowley?  Nothing.  So it's probably not him."

"Good point," Sam agreed. "But who else knows we're here?"

"And who the hell cared enough to try to get Cas and I together?"

"Ah," a voice suddenly startled them from their brainstorming session. "How soon they forget..."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, end of the line for this one. Thanks so much to all the new subscribers, all your kind comments and kudos. You have no idea how much they mean to this depressed chick who just writes to keep herself sane. <3

" _Gabriel_?"  Three voices called out in unison.

"Miss me?" Gabriel smirked.

Dean was already scrambling for the holy water and his blade. "Don't freakin' move!" he demanded.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and yawned in exaggerated boredom.  "Oh, here we go," he sighed.  He closed his eyes as a splash of water from Dean's flask hit him in the face.  "Nice," he grumbled.  "Good to see you too, bucko."

Sam stepped forward with an angel blade in hand.  "Arm," he demanded.

" _Hell-ooooo_ Sammy," Gabe said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Sam's shirtless torso.  "Somebody's been working out..."  He stuck out his arm willingly as Sam made a tiny knick with the blade.   "Happy now?" he asked as the slightest wisp of golden Grace rose from the wound before healing itself.

Cas was staring in confusion.  "But... how?"

Gabriel shrugged.  "Who knows. You know dad, always meddling in our lives.  So long as he doesn't have to actually show his face," he said bitterly.  "But hey, all that matters is I'm back."

Suddenly overcome by emotion, Cas rushed forward and wrapped his arms around him.  "It's good to see you, brother," he whispered.    
  
Gabriel closed his eyes and squeezed him tight in a crushing hug. "You too, Castiel."

Dean smiled as he watched the two of them, tearing up a little as he thought back to all the times he and Sam had been reunited.  He glanced over at Sam who was still staring at Gabe in disbelief.

"How long have you been back?" Cas asked as he pulled back.

"I don't know, a month or so?"

"I don't mean to break up this happy party," Dean suddenly said, "But what are you doing _here_?"

Gabriel pulled out a chair and sat, kicking his feet up on the table.  "Well, I'm here because _you_ still haven't figured out who left that book, apparently."

"You?" Dean exclaimed.  " _Why_?"

Gabe sighed in exasperation.  "Do I have to spell it out for you?   _Six years._ I was gone _six damn years_ and I come back to see you two knuckleheads _still_ making googly eyes at each other?  You've been in love with each other since the day Cas pulled you out of Hell!  And at least Castiel  _tried_.  But _you_... You're a stubborn bastard!  Can you blame me for giving you a little shove?"

Dean considered this for a moment.  "But... why would you even care?"

Gabe shifted uncomfortably and turned to Cas.  "Look... Cassie, I know I haven't always been the best brother.  But I practically raised you and I... I want you to be happy.  I know how much you wanted this.  So I had a little time on my hands... I wrote a book, and I left it here for Dean to find."

Dean frowned.  "There's no way.  That book is ancient."

Gabriel snorted. "Because you'd trust it more if it looked like this?" He snapped his fingers and the book on the table suddenly appeared brand-new.

Dean nodded slowly.  He had a point.

"But..." Cas continued.  "The nest?"

"Did he actually do that?" Gabriel asked excitedly.

Cas nodded shyly and Gabe grinned.

"So what if it's not done much anymore!  It's romantic, right?  I thought Cassie deserved the full courting experience.  He missed out on it in it's heyday.  And you, you big sap..."  he turned to Dean.  "I didn't expect you to be so chivalrous."

Dean could feel his face burning. "I don't know what to say," he finally managed.

"You don't have to say anything.  But you _do_ have to be good to him.  If you aren't, I will smite your ass so fast..."

Dean laughed.  "Get over here."  He pulled Gabriel in close and squeezed him in a long, hard hug.  "Thank you."

"Well, why the hell are you both still down here?  Get back upstairs!"

Cas smiled.  "Gabe..."

"Go!  Back to the nest, baby bird," Gabriel commanded, tousling his hair.  "See you in a week or so," he winked.

Dean looked at Cas and shrugged.  "Better do what we're told."   
  
Cas coyly bit his bottom lip and grabbed Dean's hand as he began leading him up the stairs.   
  
Gabriel waited until the bedroom door had closed before he spoke again.  "So, Sam... cat got your tongue or what?"  
  
"Kind of," Sam said slowly.  "It's been a long time.  Seeing you again is kind of like seeing a ghost."  
  
"Can a ghost do this?" he grinned, taking a few steps forward and running his hands up and down Sam's bare chest. "Mmm. You really _have_ been working out..."  
  
"Gabe," Sam protested, shoving his hands away.    
  
Gabriel sighed deeply. "Alright, Sammy.  I'll leave you alone.  It's good seeing you again though," he said, raising a hand as if to snap his fingers.   
  
"Don't you dare leave!" Sam exploded.  "You left me for six fucking years!"  
  
"Sam..." Gabriel said sadly, inching in to caress Sam's jaw with his fingertips.   "It's not like I wanted to."  
  
Sam pressed a hand to his face, trying to hide his watery eyes.  "I know, I just... I don't know how to act right now."  
  
"Well, you don't have to figure it out right away.  Look, maybe you need some time to..."  
  
"Shut up."  Sam bent down, tilting Gabriel's chin towards his and locking him in a feverish kiss.   
  
Gabe smiled as they pulled away.  "I missed those lips."  
  
"You've been back for a month and didn't come looking for me?"  
  
"Oh Sam, I was looking for you.  I found you. I just had some family business to attend to first," he motioned toward the upstairs bedroom.  "And as a bonus, now we're going to have a lot more time to ourselves around here..." he winked.    
  
Sam shook his head, still a bit in shock.  "Thank you.  For Dean, I mean."  
  
Gabriel shrugged.  "It's been a long time coming.  They need each other."  He took a deep breath.  "Soooo... can we pick up where we left off?" he asked slyly.  "I mean, we didn't get that far before I died last time, so..."  
  
"No," Sam said suddenly.  "Actually, all this talk about courting has got me thinking... I think if you want me this time, you're going to have to work for it," he teased.   
  
Gabriel choked back a laugh.  "What, you want a nest too, Sammy?  I can make you a nest..." he snapped his fingers and a nest of blankets appeared in the middle of the library floor.  "Look, it's even sasquatch-sized!"  
  
Sam rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop the smile playing at the corner of his lips.   
  
Gabriel wrinkled his nose suddenly as little moans and grunts of ecstasy were coming from upstairs now.  "I'm happy for them, but that doesn't mean I want to hear it," he lamented.   
  
Sam laughed. "We're going to have to tell them this time."   
  
"Or we could just have sex right here in the library and let them figure it out for themselves..."   
  
Sam grinned and sighed happily as he pulled Gabriel into his arms.  "I'm so glad you're back.  I missed you, Gabe."   
  
"Missed you too, kiddo."


End file.
